


True Love (or To Blave)

by creepy_shetan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, Gen, The Princess Bride References, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/pseuds/creepy_shetan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony pranks Clint, and Darcy is a bad influence on Loki.</p><p>(Originally posted 2013/2/15 as a fill for a prompt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love (or To Blave)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



"...What are you doing?"

"Removing these charming little hearts from your arrow tips for you."

"Goddamn that Stark--"

"You're welcome, by the way."

"Why are you _here_ , in my bedroom, Loki?"

"It's come to my attention that today is a popular day for humans to spend time being sickeningly sweet or lustfully carnal together, or else suffer being forever alone in silent misery as they drink their own tears."

"Have you been hanging out with Darcy again? And put that back where you found it."

"Aww, but Clint, you really should wear this more often... Anyway, if I may ask, is it common for humans to express their love for their masters by replying 'as you wish' to all commands? Because that is a tradition I would have no problem upholding. ...Huh, this is far too comfortable for you to be so cranky."

"Oh no, you _have_ been with Darcy, and she got you to watch _The Princess Bride_? Seriously? ...Hey! Get off my bed!"

"Well, it was much more enjoyable than I expected. I especially appreciated the inclusion of the state of being _mostly_ dead. I mean, who hasn't been there, am I right?"

"What the--I swear--ugh, _Loki_. If you want to know what it's like to be _completely_ dead, I could show you _that_ expression of love right the fuck now. Otherwise, _put that down_ and _get out_ of my room."

"Hmmm, I suppose you can find the feathered wings, baskets of flower petals, and other fun surprises hidden amongst your possessions without my assistance."

"What are you--"

"Oh, and our friend Tony also mentioned that the dining hall has a large supply of tiny candy hearts that he altered to have humorously suggestive phrases. Would you like me to bring back a sampling while I'm out? I could read the best ones to you..."

"Thanks, but I'd prefer you _stay out_... and not use that voice ever again, unless you want to be pushed off a cliff like your hero Westley."

"He climbed _up_ a cliff, then got pushed _down_ a steep hill. Do your research."

"For fuck's sake, Loki. _Go. Away._ "

"...As you wish."

"Quit using that voice!"

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Avengers movieverse, Clint + Loki, as you wish  
> The theme: Valentine  
> Originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/406403.html?thread=66993027#t66993027).  
> I only own the writing.


End file.
